


Pop Out

by linguistatheart



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguistatheart/pseuds/linguistatheart
Summary: After Willa kicks Nicole out for changing Waverly's bandages, Waverly and Nicole argue in the barn.





	Pop Out

**Author's Note:**

> In House of Memories, it seems like Waverly and Nicole had a conversation in the barn that preceded their makeout moment. This is my attempt to dig into that conversation. It takes place right after Waverly tells Nicole to "pop out" while Willa redoes the dressing on her shot wound. It ends right where the actual scene pics up. Enjoy!

Waverly exhaled gently as she looked across the front yard of the homestead. It was her first winter back home in years, and she had hoped to keep the season as calm as possible in order to create some good memories. Ones that didn’t include shouting or gunshots...at least, not gunshots aimed at her. Her breath misted in front of her view, her eyes trailing the wispy, curling words as they escaped her lips.

“Here we go.”

The last time Nicole had said, “Sure” to her, it was a moment of frustration. One that almost prevented Waverly from gaining the courage to confront Nichole about her feelings. Or maybe it was the thing that spurred her on. Waverly wasn’t sure at this moment.

She pushed off the beam she had been leaning on and moved forward onto the snow. The crunching of her footsteps in the snow echoed loudly in her ears. She reached the barn too soon. 

She pushed open the door and saw Nicole sitting on the bed. Her arms were folded and she was staring down at the dusty floor, but her gaze rose to meet Waverly’s as soon as she heard the door creak. Waverly walked over to be beside her, but Nicole walked over to the wall of the barn and leaned against it instead.

There were only a few moments of awkward silence before Nicole spoke, her tone as icy as the air. “The training for the police academy is extremely thorough. Do you really think I’m unqualified to help you dress a gunshot wound?”

Waverly ground her teeth as she stared at the ground, choosing her words carefully. Her voice tight, she responded. “It’s not like that.”

Nicole’s hands squeezed the wooden beams they were leaning against. “Then tell me. What is it like?” Her eyes rose once more to meet Waverly’s. “Because all I see is you cow-tailing to the coconut oil of your oldest sister."

Waverly shrugged, finding the words. “She’s my big sister.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Yeah, Wave, we’ve established that.

Waverly tightened her mouth against the trembling that usually signified tears were on the way. “You don’t understand, Nicole. Willa is my big sister. My big, knew-she-was-the-most-important sister. The one my daddy taught to shoot and how to be a bully. The one who didn’t care how her baby sister felt when she stole and maimed her dolls, or made her do terrifying dangerous things. And for no better reason than to scare me. Or prove her dominance. I never really figured it out before she was taken.”

She looked up and saw Nicole raise an eyebrow in confusion, then looked down and scuffed her foot against the dirt. 

“I thought y’all were over the moon to have Willa back?”

Waverly shook her head. “Wynonna is. I’m trying to be.”

“I still don’t understand what this has to do with dressing a gunshot wound."

“Jesus, Nicole, were you listening? I’ve got six years of memories of a bully, not a sister. A bully that Wynonna practically worships.” The tears well. Waverly felt her throat constrict, and she gripped the edge of her bed.

Nicole laughed with exasperation. “You’re Waverly freakin’ Earp. Smarter than anyone has a right to be and the strongest, purest person I know. Just tell her how you feel because holding it in is killing you.”

Waverly scoffed, unsure how to make her girlfriend understand. “Telling Wynonna would kill her. She’s dealing with so much - being the heir, now Willa taking over. It’s going to be fine, I just have to push through.”

“You sound like you’re holding up the family. Who’s holding up you?” 

"Perks of being the sidekick, I guess." Waverly sighed. "Growing up, all I wanted was to be the Earp heir. Then when Wynonna came back, I fought for my place on the team. Now I'm scared to talk to my own sister, and can't even have my girlfriend change the dressing on my own bullet wound. Which could be very sexy, if Willa wasn't always just around the corner."

"That's bullshit. You shouldn't have to put up with that."

Waverly shook her head, the barest movement. “I’m exhausted.”

Nicole’s face softened. “Hey.” She walked over to the bed, scooting around Waverly’s back and pushing her long hair aside to kiss her love’s neck. “I know, baby.” Nicole ran her hands through Waverly’s hair and placed a gentle kiss on her ear.


End file.
